create_your_own_mixelfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen Fun!/Transcript
starts in Frosticons Land. Icekle and Freedge are chatting. They accidentally bump into Snowy, but Snowy is still standing completely still. Freedge: Oh! Sorry, boy! We weren't looking where we were going! Icekle: Yeah! We're in a rush! So, we hope you can forgive us! Snowy: (Just stands and stares at them) Freedge: I'll take that as a yes, my main man! and Icekle look at each other as if they have a plan. Freedge: Snowy, do you want to go Ice-sliding with us? continues to stare and then looks slightly confused. Icekle: You don't know what Ice-sliding is?! Snowy: (Shakes his head) Freedge: Then prepare to do the best thing you've ever done in your LIFE, my good boy! 'Cause we're takin' ya to the frozen hills! You ready?! just stares at them Freedge: That's good enough for me! (Runs to an ice slide with Icekle) Come on, Snow! Icekle: (Whispering to Freedge) I still can't believe Snowy has never gone Ice-Sliding before! Freedge: Come on, man! He's very shy and usually spends the time counting Mixaplotapusses! Since when do you think he does... You know, um... Activities? to the frozen hills with the three Frosticons on them. Flurr and Krog walk to them. Flurr: What you Frosticon friends up to? Freedge: We're Ice-Sliding! And it's the first time for my baby brother! Krog: Are you guys saying that Snowy has never gone Ice-Sliding before?! just stares at him. Flurr: Well, you three just take care of yourselves! (He and Krog leave) Freedge: First! (Slides down) Hahahahahahahaha! Icekle: Next! (Slides down) Woohoo! Come on, Snowy! Your turn! We've demonstrated how to Ice-Slide! just stares, not looking interested at all Freedge: Come down, Snowy! You can do it! frozen hills suddenly completely melt into a puddle and Snowy falls down on the ground, not showing any sign of pain. His brothers gasp and spot Pmackler and Zorch. Pmackler and Zorch: (in sync) Hehehehehehehehehe! Zorch: See that, Frostmorons?! Hehe! That's the power of the fiery Infernites! Hehe- (Snowy suddenly freezes him with his jets.) Pmackler: (Cowers in fear and runs away, crying) Icekle: (To Freedge) We should do something about that Zorchblock. Frosticons, offscreen, kick the Zorchblock into a volcano in the Infernites Kingdom Zorch (Melts out of the ice block) Flain, Vulk! and Vulk race to Zorch Flain and Vulk: (In sync) Yes, Zorch! Zorch: It's attack of the Frosticons! Flain: Our nemeses?! I thought our wars were over! Zorch: Well, they're not! Vulk, do you still have that Golden Cubit? Vulk: You mean the one that grants ultimate power to the mix that is created with it? back to Frosticons Land. The Frosticons (appart from Snowy) are Ice-Sliding on a bigger frozen hill. Freedge: Wow, this is fun! We've made the hill bigger, and it's funner! Icekle: What if we make it BIGGER? Freedge: (To Icekle) Excellent idea, Moroz! (To Snowy, who is still at the top of the hill) What do YOU think, boy?! still just stares at them Icekle: I take that as a YES, Romeo! (He shoots ice from his hands onto the hill, making it a lot bigger. He and Freedge jump up to the top and slide down again. Snowy is still staring at them) Freedge and Icekle: (In sync) Yeah! Wowowowo! Ahaaaa! Freedge: Wait, why is it melting? Aaaah! (He and Icekle fall down when the hill melts. Icekle looks up) Icekle: Look! (He points at the Infernites Max, which is standing far away.) It's the Infernites! But they didn't even tough the frozen slide! Freedge: They must have maxed with a Golden Cubit! This Ice-Slide was melted by them! Infernites Max (In Zorch's voice) This is where your Frozen Filth ends, you Frozen Freaks! Freedge: We're just having Frozen Fun! No harm from that! Infernites Max breathes fire on them. Snowy gets very angry and slides down the Ice hill. Snowy: WOOHOO! YEAH! (He pulls out a Frosticon Cubit) and Freedge grab hold of it and a Frosticons Max is made Frosticons Max: (In Icekle's voice) Time to clean your lava clock! To be Continued... Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes